Trop avide
by Anders Andrew
Summary: l'Avidité de Greed le perdra. Pas parce qu'il veut la vie éternelle. Parce qu'un jour, il a voulu quelque chose de trop...Kimblee.
1. Chapter 1

-1**Titre : Trop avide**

**Auteur : moi**

**Rating : K+**

**Couple : Greed/le mur….heu, nan, Greed/Kimblee, pardon**

**Genre : Humour**

**Note de l'auteur : Désolée XD**

Monsieur Greed est un homonculus.

Monsieur Greed est plutôt beau gosse.

Monsieur Greed aime les beaux gosses - mais il ne crache pas sur les jolies nanas non plus.

Monsieur Greed est avide.

Monsieur Greed est à vide.

Sur ces principes de bases, commençons.

Les chimères humaines enfuies du laboratoire n°5 s'étaient réunies au Devil's nest, ce petit coin d'enfer personnel, afin de faire une partie de dés. Certes, on pourrait croire, comme cela, que c'était un passe-temps très banal, pour des créatures aussi hors norme.

Mais en fait, l'enjeu était énorme. Celui qui faisait le plus petit nombre devra être l'esclave de celui qui aura le plus grand nombre.

Et là, vous vous dites : mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce jeu de sadique ? Et vous aurez bien raison, c'est un jeu de sadique. C'est un jeu que Greed vient d'inventer, normal quoi.

Le seul qui ne joue pas, vous l'aurez deviné, c'est Kimblee, qui s'en fout. Pourtant, même Tucker était forcé à jouer. Mais pas Kimblee.

Parce que Kimblee est méchant.

Kimblee est plus sadique que n'importe quel jeu.

Et surtout, surtout, Kimblee n'a pas un caractère aimable, ayant tendance à exploser ce qui ne lui plaît pas - comme ce qui lui plaît d'ailleurs.

Donc tout le monde s'était efforcé de l'ignorer autant que possible.

Finalement, ce fût Dolchatte qui gagna le droit de cirer les pompes de Greed, qui EVIDEMMENT avait eu le plus haut score aux dés - les autres avaient triché pour lui permettre de gagner, sinon il serait parti en pleurant qu'on ne l'aimait pas, et aurait siphonner toutes les bouteilles de whisky du bar. Trop pathétique.

Dolchatte fît donc le ménage, la vaisselle - et Greed l'obligea à porter un très beau tablier rose.

Puis la journée se termina. Mais Greed, étrangement, avait l'air de mauvaise humeur.

Tout le monde dans le bar savait ce que ça voulait dire; ils se firent donc un devoir de l'occuper le plus possible, avec des filles notamment, mais aussi en l'assaillant d'idées de plan pour s'enrichir, faire la fête, ou dégotter la vie éternelle.

Manque de bol pour eux, Greed resta maussade. Tout le monde savait évidemment ce qui lui manquait, mais personne n'osa aller le lui chercher. Trop dangereux.

Finalement, excédé, l'homonculus décida d'aller prendre ce qu'il voulait.

Il entra dans la chambre de Kimblee.

Les chimères se planquèrent sous les chaises et les tables, attendant les gravats de plafond qui leur tomberaient sur la tête quand l'alchimiste ferait exploser un pan de mur.

Ce qu'il fit, EVIDEMMENT.

Greed ressortit de la chambre, furax et couvert de poussières de plâtre, crachant et toussant.

Franchement, s'il se tenait un peu plus tranquille, les murs seraient plus en sécurité.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Titre : Trop avide**

**Auteure : moi**

**Rating : K+**

**Couple : Greed/la chaise…nan, toujours pas…Greed/Kimblee**

**Genre : Humour (mauvais)**

**Note de l'auteure : là c'est moi qui suis désespérée…**

Ô rage ! Ô désespoir ! Kimblee ne voulait pas céder.

Greed en piquait des crises de nerf; et dans ces moments-là, il valait mieux être loin, très loin du Devil's nest. S'appeler Edward Elric par exemple, et être chez sa mécanicienne à Resembool. C'était assez loin.

Quand l'homonculus pétait un plomb, ça donnait à peu près cela : il démolissait les tables, les chaises, les gens du bar; ensuite il fracassait les bouteilles par terre. Il hurlait à la lune, puis il se mettait à courir partout, et généralement, Dolchatte le suivait en aboyant - l'instinct du chien de chasse. Après ça, Greed écrabouillait Dolchatte qui reniflait le bas de son pantalon, et il s'asseyait sur le sol à se morfondre comme le malheureux qu'il était. C'était désolant.

Bizarrement, aujourd'hui, Kimblee a cédé.

Toutes les chimères rassemblées dans le bar entendaient les cris et les gémissements qui se glissaient sous la porte de la chambre pour venir résonner dans la pièce principale. Des fois les murs tremblaient et un peu de poussière tombait du plafond. Tout le monde était très gêné, mais aussi vachement soulagé. Le patron a enfin eut ce qu'il voulait. Ouf.


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Titre : Trop avide**

**Auteure : moi**

**Rating : K+**

**Couple : Greed/Kimblee…enfin**

**Genre : Humour (les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleures)**

**Note de l'auteure : Heureusement, ça se termine là.**

Hélas, ça ne se termine pas là.

Ayant obtenu les faveurs de Kimblee, Greed s'en désintéressa L'alchimiste était fou de rage - il était déjà fou tout court; il valait mieux ne pas l'approcher. Mieux, il ne valait mieux pas le connaître. C'était ce que se disaient les chimères, qui finirent par se plaindre auprès du boss, parce que vraiment, finir en charpies carbonisées ne leur disaient rien.

Prenant son courage à deux mains - et une bouteille de sky - Greed alla parler à Kimblee.

- Kim…

BOUM

Plus de patron.

Kimblee regarda ses mains d'un air très satisfait. Puis il se leva de sa chaise et parti.

Quel bavard ce Greed…

Et voilà pourquoi Kimblee a trahi Greed. Parce que c'est, d'après Bridget Jones, je cite, « un enfoiré affectif ».

**FIN**

**Ps : pathétique, je suis navrée de vous avoir infligé ça. Lol**

**2Ps : C'est la raison pour laquelle Kimblee l'a trahi, c'est sûr**


End file.
